Mobile personal emergency response systems (MPERS) have become increasingly popular. In an MPERS system, a user is typically client enrolled in an assistance service offered by a service provider. The client may wear or carry a mobile device that can quickly and conveniently place a telephone call to a response center staffed with customer service representatives who can assist the client in various ways, for example by providing directions, answering basic medical questions, contacting family members or other designated contacts to provide additional assistance, or calling official emergency services personnel if the user is in immediate danger.
It is highly desirable that interruptions in contact between clients and the response center be avoided.